Our objective is to improve the care of patients with malignant disease through: A. Investigation of new modalities and optimal utilization of already available modalities, alone and in combination; B. Provision of opportunities for study and training in approaches to the problems of patients with cancer; C. And provision of service to patients with malignant diseases. This will be accomplished within the framework of the Southwest Oncology Group whose purposes are: A. To conduct clinical therapeutic trials in patients with neoplastic diseases; B. To report the results of these trials; C. To conduct research which may more generally influence the field of oncology; D. To play an educational role within and beyond the Group.